


Stone World

by marsa0218



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsa0218/pseuds/marsa0218
Summary: Everything was dark, no light can be seen after that day happened. The last thing I remembered before that bright green light cover all of us was Taiju, one of my two childhood friends about to confess his love to Yuzuriha under the camphor tree. I was watching them at the 2nd floor  from the window together with Senku, a nerdy science student who loves to apply everything he learns through experiment and he's the other childhood friend who I. . . . . . 've. . been. .secretly. . in. . love. .with.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Stone World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Marsa0218 here, this is my first fanfic and truthfully speaking english is not my mother tongue but I really want to share this story of Senkuxreader(灬♥ω♥灬). I apologize in advance for any grammatical error. Hopefully you'll enjoy your moment with our lovely senku. Any thoughts or opinion, you can leave down the comment below. As for the update, I'm sorry it might take some time but I'll do my best to produce chapters consistently.

**Chapter 1: The beginning of stone world**

  
Everything was dark, no light can be seen after that day happened. The last thing I remembered before that bright green light cover all of us was Taiju, one of my two childhood friends about to confess his love to Yuzuriha under the camphor tree. I was watching them at the 2nd floor from the window together with Senku, a nerdy science student who loves to apply everything he learns through experiment and he's the other childhood friend who I. . . . . . 've. . been. .secretly. . in. . love. .with.

"Uh, what happened? Why is it so dark? I can't move, why? Wasn't I supposed to be at school?", I woke up from my consciousness with nothing but darkness. I was anxious and my mind was wandering around with a lot questions that has yet to be answered but the thing that concerned me the most was my friends and. . . Him.

"Taiju? Yuzuriha?. ." 

"Senku?. . Senku?. ."

"Senku?!"

It was him I desparately call out in my mind. He is so precious to me that I am afraid everything will never be the same anymore if he disappeared. He, together with Taiju brought me out from the dark days of my life. It was his head pats that gave me comfort and reassurance that everything will be alright. And that was the time that I realized that as long I am with him he will reached out to my hand and pull me from that dark place. . .because he is that kind of person. The one whom I've loved for 10 years.

*creaks*

All of sudden, I heard a crack somewhere and a glimpse small rays of light can be seen. I tried to reach out but only to find out that I can't move a single limb of me. The only thing I can do was try to make my body move as much as I could. At first, it was hard to break free because it felt like somethings binding my body like a sleep paralysis would. I hate the feeling of being bind which made me restless and anxious so I keep moving, wriggling with all I've got. 

*snaps*

*cracks* fragments fall off from the body

The bright sky was visible before my eyes. Birds freely flying with freedom.

*inhale**exhale* breathes slowly, letting all the air fill up my lungs

I blink several times to adjust my eyes and slowly rise myself steadily to sit up straight.  
Then my body was able to move freely in which I was very thankful that I didn't have to struggle for too long in that dark space, fragments continued to fall off my face and my body. The first thing displayed in front of me was a cave with a lot bats above it with a liquid droplet that drop on the giant stone below(in which a person can lay on it but I don't know about liquid though, it seems dangerous to me). I started to look around still seated at the grass beneath me. There was nothing but picturesque views of a forest,a rock that resembles a hand a few feet away from me that seems buried under the ground and beside me something digged out in shape like body of a person with rocks outlining it.

I am flabbergasted that it took me minutes to collect myself to everything. Anxiety slowly building up, worries forming inside my mind about how can I even live all by myself when I'm just an average student who was just together with the people who are important to me a moment ago and suddenly waking up in a forest without any signs of human at all. Then an abrupt flash of his face came to my mind that it remind me of those days together with them. I chuckled to all fun times we spent which helps me calm down. I picture myself as to what possiblities he will do when he is in the same position as me. I'm average when it comes to knowledge and intellegent but I know he will not give up and will find a way to find us which was one of his strong point that I admire. 

"I'm gotta survive this",

"I'm gonna find them",

"I'm not dying here",

"Not until I find them",

"Not until I find HIM."

A gush of determination and motivation flows through me that I rise to stand to prepare myself for the times ahead of me that's about to come because I need to survive all of this all of my own for now if I want to find them. Then all of sudden a swoosh of wind pass my body and a piece of leaf falls off me that went unnoticed

"A-achoo!"

"That's suprised me"

"Why is it a bit chilly when it is broad daylight?"

My body shivered from sudden pass of the wind and I hugged myself to warm up when I noticed something odd.

"That's strange",I kept my hands on my arms and started to think of the impossible.

  
"No . . ."

  
"way?. ."Σ(っ°Д °; )っ

  
I slowly look down and saw myself naked like a chicken without any feathers or a baby that just got born. My face burning hot as the sun ⁄(⁄ ⁄@⁄Δ⁄@⁄ ⁄)⁄ and I immediately curl myself down like a ball.

  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" *blush*

  
"This is sooooo embarassing, even if there's nobody else is here other than me."

  
"How come I'm naked like a baby?" I thought at that time that I have some torn clothes on or atleast my underwear but there was none of it.*silent for a few minutes*

  
"Huhuhu o(╥﹏╥)o and just a while ago I was so motivated to survive this", tears started to form in my eyes

  
Then I start to blink and stop myself from tearing up because I need to survive inorder to find them. I can't give up now, I want to spend my time and future with them. I want to listen to his lectures and insights of what he learns about science besides me who has only basic understanding to it. I want to continue helping him with his future experiments and watch him achieve his goal of going to the moon. I still have yet to tell him how I feel and how to I want to be with him for the rest of my life.

  
"Before all of this happened, I was satisfied with just being by his side and assist him but now I'll tell him everything, all this feelings that I have kept from him. . ."a small smile from my lips

~Meanwhile~

"A-achoo!"

  
"What was that?" a sudden chill from the spine from the young man with a light green brush-like hair that spikes up that looks like a leeks or spring onion in others point of view. He was gathering bunch of bird stone and filling all that looks like he had been testing in a room that seems like laboratory

"Anyways? I better go check on her today to see if she had break free."

"It's been 3 months and 10 days since the day I woke up"

"If she depetrified herself anytime now and see all of this"

"She'll definitely be anxious, that girl"

"Y/N". . . . he whispers as he utters her name.  
he glides his hand to his hair *sigh* and murmurs

"The least thing I could hope Is for her to read the message I left on that piece of leaf"  
leaf note that was behind:

Y/N, Don't wander around because I'll come and get you

~Back to Y/N POV~

*slaps* a loud noise surround the place as red hue covers both my cheeks in a shape of hand

"Ok", i said with motivation.

"First things first, i need to to cover myself with leaves", still curled up I tiptoed my feet as fast as I could to the trees with a lot of vines and leaves on it and then stood up to grab some. I grabbed as much vines and leaves to cover my body and made it sure that everything is holding up together that it will not break apart if ever caught in the bushes.

"Done",a satisfied smile appears on my face and I proceed on the what to do next.

There are 4 things I needed for now and that will be:

1.Food(mushroom or fruits: there seems to be lot mushroom growing here)

2\. Water(lakes or river close)

3.Shelter(under the tree: better find a large one in case it rains)

4.Woods(to fight off the cold during the night).

I've list all the things in my mind earlier as I gather edible mushroom that's attach to most trees on the ground. I didn't bother picking the weird looking on the way as I rather keep myself safe from any poisoning because no one can help me from getting sick.

As I proceed to go further I noticed in the forest behind the bushes, which seems to be a person standing hiding in the shade under the tree a few meters away from me. I was filled with hope that I immediately rushed toward the person. I tried to call out but no response still, something inside of me sending signals that somethings definitely strange. As soon I got closer, that person was a stone. I was aghast from the human-like stone that was in front of me. It was definitely not a statue. I reached out and softly touched the shoulder of the stone human, it feels familiar. Then I remembered the fragments that falls from my body, with a texture that is similar to the human stone. I came up with an idea of the possibility that everyone might've been turned into stone but instead of panicking I tried to recall the events that happen after I broke free then it came to me the outlined rocks shapely body that was beside me. Someone aside me was able to set themselves free from those stone fragments. Everything around me started to feel bright but it didn't mean that I am giving up on looking for them. Basically this is just beginning of what the future holds to me.

  
~an hour ago~

  
*rustle* sounds from the bushes  
The young man arrived near the cave of the forest. He stood besides the rock he outlined when he was depetrified. He was silent for a moment and began to sigh.

"That girl", he murmured

"is unbelievable"

"The note was not read at all"

"Aah", he scratches his head then murmurs  
"It can't be helped, I better start looking for her", he says

"I doubt that she has gone too far, it seems like she was here a moment ago before I had arrive", the young man stood up and went to the direction some trails Y/N had left.

'I'll find you Y/N, hopefully you keep yourself away from trouble'

~Y/N POV~

I resumed collecting mushroom and pick some herbs that I am familiar with. And have gathered enough food that would fill my hunger and placed them inside a tree hollow that can seems to fit 2 person inside.   
I was able to get 3 things from my list of needs:

1\. Water from river downstream √ get  
2\. Food: mushroom and herbs √ get  
3\. Shelter: tree hollow √ get  
4\. Woods in progress

Woods was the last one I have yet to collect so before I start gathering, I marked the hollow tree by using a brank stick with a star on it and begun collecting. I keep looking for a sturdy wood that will last the whole night to keep me warm since I only have vines and leaves on me. As I walk a bit further from my shelter I noticed rustling sound of the bushes. I alerted myself from the possibilities of wild animal attacking so I readily prepared a long stick for me to fight them though it may depend on what kind of animal it might be or perhaps someone that survived. I waited for it to reveal itself when. . . 

*pop* piglet head was inside the bushes trying to get out.

'so. . .'  
'so cute'(๑♡∀♡๑),I thought the moment it popped up from the bushes. It's bright eyes, soft velvety and warm nose that gave me fuzzy feeling but momentarily was cut off by a squeal from the piglet.

*squeal* the piglet cried

It seems like it was stuck and was trying to get out of the bushes.

I started talking to the little piglet apologetically and help it get out from it.  
"I'm sorry little piggy it took me a while to know that you are stuck"

"Don't worry I'll be help you of there now", I said

I knelt down in front of the bushes and and removed the leaves and twigs that bind it. I raised the piglet to check if it was ok.

"You're fine now, little piggy", as I look into its eyes.

"Oink", little piggy responded

I hugged the piggy for comfort and it snuggled at me with ease.

"pftt", I let out a small giggle from piglet actions and I continued talking to it like how I would to a puppy.

"Why were you in the bushes, little piggy?", I kept ogling

"Were you lost?", I continued asking and eventually started to pet it without knowing what was about to happen.

*huff* *puff*

I then started to notice the noise behind me and I immediately turn around to see a sow (female boar) which ready to charge at me any minute. Sweat forms all over my body :;(∩´﹏`∩);:and as I tried to calm the raging sow. I make no unnecessary movements and start to put the piglet down slowly.

"Here's your baby. . ."

"Y-you can take it. . .I didn't do anything at all. .",making my voice soft as possible and hoping the situation would change but it seems like luck wasn't in my favor. The piglet look at the direction of the sow and squeal softly.

Then at that moment I knew I was doomed_(:з」∠)_

I bolted immediately as fast as I could as the sow started chasing me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", letting out myself a loud scream trying to escape from the raging boar that I could certainly wake up a beast sleeping on it's lair.

~Young man POV~

"Seems like I found where she's planning to stay",as he softly touched the marked star  
The young man was standing in front the hollow tree that where Y/N placed the marked. He was relieved knowing that she was safe. He then planned to wait for her to be back knowing that she wouldn't take too long but that's where he was wrong.

"It's good nothing happened to her,"he whisper to himself and he sighed in relief when a sudden loud scream can be heard not too far from where he is standing

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh",his thoughts were interrupted and was familiar with that voice and judging from the tone, it was definitely not a good one. He rushed to the source where the voice came from. He ran as fast as he could hoping to be there on time to save her. 'Please be safe,Y/N', in which he repeatedly thought.

~Y/N POV~

'This is the worst', thoughts running through my head, 'Nothing seems to be going right for me the moment I freed myself in this world. All alone naked within the forest, seeing human stone, and being chased by a boar even though I tried to help its child.'

I started to get tired from running that I almost stumble to the ground and somehow I managed land on my foot. Behind me, I could see that the sow is closing on the distance between us. My legs slowly losing it's strength.

'Anyone',the thought I had while trying to survive. 'Please, save me!'

'Senku!!',the last thought I had with the bits of my energy when something instantly caught my left foot and tugged it upward which swiftly lifts me up. The forest turned upside down, which was too fast for me to see. Then I realized I was dangling in the air with a rope tied to my left foot and an oof noise was heard from below. I lookdown and saw a pit with mother boar in it. The mother boar seems unconscious that I felt relieved and thankful being caught in the trap.

"Wait a minute!",I paused.

"Who placed those traps?"a question that I raised still hanging upside down. While trying to process my mind, a voice from below behind me calls out to me disrupting my thoughts.

~His POV~

"Y/N, what do you think you're doing getting caught in to one of my traps?",the young man asked while looking at her hanging in the tree with the trap he prepared to purposely catch some wild meat to eat. "Though it seems like I can already guess what exactly happened here"

~Y/N POV~

  
"That voice, it can't be?"


End file.
